callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator Missile
The is an unlockable Killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Once unlocked, the player can remotely control one AGM (Air-to-Ground) Hellfire Missile that is deployed via UAV (unmanned aerial vehicle) and attempt to guide it towards enemy players. The missile will explode upon impact. Modern Warfare 2 To use the Predator Missile, the player is required to select the killstreak from the inventory, from which the player brings out a laptop. Using this laptop, the player in control of an air-to-ground missile, shifting viewpoint to that of the camera on the head of the missile until the missile detonates. Enemy players will be outlined with a red square on the missile's camera. In multiplayer, however, enemies using the Cold-Blooded perk will not be outlined by a red square. The Predator Missile is shown on both teams' radars. When using the predator missle, once it is selected it automatically fires, as opposed to the campaign mode. If you see a good target, say, three or four enemies, if the user holds down the trigger button, the missile speeds up and accels downward faster than if left at normal speed. Campaign Friendly The player has to kill a nearby enemy to acquire a Russian missile-equipped Predator drone during the level 'Wolverines!' to help maintain a defensive perimeter in order to protect "Raptor". The Predator is also seen in "Contingency", where Roach uses air-to-ground missiles to terminate hostile guards in the submarine base. Enemy The enemy Predator will fire AGM missiles at you if you stay in the open for too long until the player eventually steals it. *Wolverines! Spec ops The Predator appears twice in Spec Ops,neither you nor the enemy can shoot down the predator drone. Friendly *Sniper Fi Enemy *Homeland Security Image:PredatorMissileControl.PNG|A player in control of a predator missile. Image:PredatorMissileLaptop.PNG|The laptop used to control the missile. Image:PredatorMissile.png|In control of a predator missile Multiplayer The Predator Missile is the third default killstreak perk in multiplayer, along with the UAV and Care Package. A player can unlock a Predator Missile by achieving a killstreak of 5, or 4 with the hardline perk. Using the Predator *It is recommended that you hide while controlling the drone, as you are vulnerable to enemy fire while the laptop is open. A damage indicator will appear on the side of the screen if you are killed, though you can still control the missile. *Remember that the Predator Missile has a high amount of splash damage. You don't need to see your target to kill them. *If you press the button to use the missile but quickly decide you do not want to use it yet, pressing the button again before the camera switches to the missile cancels it, saving it for later. *On default controls, pulling the right trigger, pressing R1 or clicking the left mouse button will activate the missile's booster rockets, drastically increasing the speed of the missile but making it much more difficult to aim. *The wind can affect the direction that the missile moves. Using the booster rockets will make the effect much less severe. *A common strategy is to pair the Predator Missile with a 6 or 7 killstreak reward in order to call in two killstreak rewards in a short window of time. *An extremely effective way to use the Predator Missile is by using it to take out enemy killstreak rewards. *A great tactic to use on any round-based gametype (except Search and Destroy) is to save the missile until the start of the next round. Use the missile at the beginning of the round when all the enemies are still bunched together, and kick in the extra booster rockets to ensure maximum carnage. This is one of the easiest ways to complete the "Grim Reaper" challenge. (There's a 10 second waiting time after Search and Destroy match ends, so unless everyone runs in the same direction, it becomes far less effective.) *Before impact, you can briefly look around the battlefield, using the Predator as a personal UAV. *The Predator Missile brings up quite a lot of smoke and dust. You can use this to your advantage as cover or as a smoke screen if you have a thermal scope equipped . *All enemy killstreaks will have a red Diamond around their fuselage or rotors. *It is possible to destroy Your own killstreaks Avoiding the Predator *Avoid teammates and head for cover. Most players direct their missiles to the largest group of outdoor players. *Enemy missiles are announced, but if you don't hear it, a red circle still shows up on your map; this is the missile's blast radius. In Hardcore it is advised you take cover from any missile, as friendly fire is on. *The missile can't pierce buildings, but its splash radius can come through doors and windows, so run into a building and avoid any openings when you see one coming. *Cold-Blooded will help you avoid the missile's "red box" targeting system, but it won't help if you're around other players who don't have it, or if the person guiding the missile sees your movement. *When you get killed by an enemy Predator, watch the kill cam to see the green strobe which marks the controller's location. Use this to seek revenge if you respawn near them. You can also spot enemies (allies of the Predator controller) if you really pay attention. *If you are at a lower elevation than the Predator's explosion, you will survive. Predator or Sentry Gun *The Predator missile can be remote controlled, targeting whatever or whoever the player aims at. *The Predator missile can sometimes shoot down helicopters. *The Predator missile has splash damage ability to kill clustered enemies. Sentry Guns target one enemy at a time. However, a well placed Sentry Gun can obtain more kills than a Predator missile. *Sentry Guns can easily be disabled from behind. *Predator missiles can be used only once, Sentry Guns can be moved and placed wherever needed. *A player with Cold-Blooded will be undetected by the Sentry Gun. A player with Cold-Blooded can still be visible with the Predator Missile but they will not be highlighted. Trivia *If you are moving while you pull out the laptop, your angle and point of view on the missile will be severely skewered and will be nearly impossible to score a kill. *Real-life Predator drones only carry two Hellfire missiles each. This contrasts with in-game Predator drones, which have infinite missiles in the Campaign and Special Ops modes, and only one in multiplayer. *It is possible to get a headshot with the Predator Missile. *The Predator used in Modern Warfare 2 is likely referring to the MQ-9 Reaper, which is a UAV drone suited for a hunter-killer role. Unlike its predecessor, the MQ-1 Predator, the Reaper has a much larger payload of up to 14 Hellfire missiles, with a larger focus on an unmanned ground strike role. The MQ-1 Predator plays more of a surveillance role in combat operations. Although the soldiers in-game refer to the drone as the Predator, it would likely be more accurate to refer to the UAV as the Reaper. The reason for this possible mistake, is that the shape of the Predator, and Reaper, are relatively the same, with the exclusion of the Reaper's larger size and engine, and a few other key design changes. *The Predator Missile was originally going to be called the Hellfire, which is the name of the missile the Predator fires. *In multiplayer, if you look up at were a missile came from, it is usually covered by clouds and there is no Drone in the air. *In multiplayer, if a hostile predator missile is followed up by a friendly predator missile, or vice versa, you could see that both originate from the same spot in the sky, as if they both came from the same UAV drone. *It is possible to take out an AC-130 aircraft with a Predator missile, but you have to be lucky enough for your Predator missile to spawn almost directly above the AC-130. *It is possible to kill an enemy while you are using the laptop. When you take out the laptop, press the melee button quickly. *The missile's model is the same as that of the Javelin missile. thumb|300px|right|The Predator Missile in action Image:PredatorMissileControl.PNG|A player in control of a predator missile. Image:PredatorMissileLaptop.PNG|The laptop used to control the missile. Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards